mangamystorylivefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Een leuke dag
'Een leuke dag' ''Vervolg: Een onverklaarlijke liefde (deel 3) '' Ik werd wakker door een aanraking aan mijn wang. Ik keek op en zag dat Gingka mijn wang streelde. Ik glimlachte en hij glimlachte berouwvol terug. Ik werd erdoor betoverd en gaf hem een kusje op zijn wang. Hij lachte breder en kuste me op de lippen. "Ik hou van je." mompelde ik en hij schitterde toen ik dat zei. "Ik hou meer van jou." zei hij lieflijk en ik werd warm vanbinnen. "Ik hou het meest van jou." zei ik en hij zat in een soort trance. Hij drukte zijn lippen vurig op de mijne. Ik vocht tegen mijn duizeligheid. Ik won, maar we kregen geen adem meer. We braken af en ademde de erg benodigde lucht in. "Dat... was... geweldig." zei ik hijgend. Hij grinnikte. Hij stond op en trok me ook recht. Hij drukt me tegen zich aan en rook in mijn nek. "Hmm... Je ruikt naar rozen..." mompelde hij in mijn nek "Zoals altijd..." mompelde hij en kuste zachtjes mijn nek. De warme en zachte aanraking van zijn lippen op mijn nek liet me zachtjes kreunen. Hij grinnikte en keek me recht in de ogen aan. "Je hoeft nu niet meer te kreunen." zei hij grinnikend "Dat heb je deze nacht al veel gedaan." zei hij nog steeds grinnikend en ik bloosde. Ik drukte mijn lippen teder op de zijne en erna verstrakte zijn kaken. Hij keek me streng aan. "Breng me niet in de verleiding." zei hij streng terwijl hij keek naar mijn lichaam en ik lachte. "Oké, ik zal proberen om niet meer zo "aantrekkelijk" te zijn zoals altijd" zei ik en maakte aanhalingstekens. Hij glimlachte. "Bedankt en... Myuu, je bent beeldschoon en super aantrekkelijk." zei hij en ik fronste met mijn ogen dicht. Zelfs toen ik mijn ogen open deed, fronste ik nog steeds. "Niet jokken." zei ik en sloeg zachtjes met mijn vinger op zijn neus. Hij lachte luid en het weergalmde door mijn verlaten appartement. "Myuu, ik jok niet. Alles aan jou -echt alles- is prachtig, beeldschoon en super aantrekkelijk. Er is niemand mooier dan jij op deze wereld." zei hij en zijn ogen fonkelden. "Jawel, Miss Japan wel." stribbelde ik tegen. Hij lachte weer zijn luide lach. "Ik wed dat jij haar plaats zo kan innemen." zei hij en ik grinnikte. "Oké, goed. Jij je zin. Jij hebt gewonnen en wat wil je als prijs?" vroeg ik grinnikend. "Wel... Ik zou graag nog eens..." zei hij en de rest fluisterde hij in mijn oor. Ik werd zo rood als een verbrandde kreeft. "Nu?" vroeg ik geschokt "Maar het is ochtend en..." maar hij legde me op het zwijgen door zijn lippen op de mijne te drukken. Weer een French Kiss. En weer zou hij zijn zin krijgen vandaag. "Wat wil je eten?" vroeg ik nog steeds boos van wat er net gebeurd was. "Myuu, echt het spijt me. Maar ik kon me niet meer inhouden. Het is je eigen schuld." zei hij en ik werd nog bozer bij het laatste. "Wat?! Mijn eigen schuld?! Hoe godverdomme kan dit MIJN schuld zijn?!" riep ik over de rooie. "Eh... Jij moet maar niet zo aantrekkelijk zijn." zei hij schaapachtig en ik zuchtte. Ik draaide me om naar de keuken en keek in de koelkast wat er te eten was. "Is eieren met spek goed?!" vroeg ik nog steeds geîrriteerd. "Ja, is goed!" riep hij en zette de TV aan. Ik nam alles wat ik nodig had en begon aan het ontbijt. En gewoon opeens begon ik in huilen uit te barsten. Hij hoorde het over het lawaai van de TV heen en kwam zo snel mogelijk naar me toe. "Wat is er? Myuu, wat is er schatje?" vroeg hij bezorgd en ik keek hem verbaasd aan. "Het is gewoon... Het voelt alsof je me gebruikt." kreeg ik er uit en hij keek me geschokt aan. "Wat?!" hij voelde zich beledigd. "Het voelt alsof je me gewoon gebruikt." zei ik weer en hij fronste. "Waarom in hemelsnaam zou ik jou gebruiken?" vroeg hij nog steeds fronsend. Ik trok mijn schouders op. "Ik weet het niet. Iedereen heeft zijn eigen redenen." zei ik weer en nu zag ik dat hij echt kwaad werd. Hij ontspande wanneer hij mijn angstige blik zag. "Wat laat jou denken dat ik je alleen maar gebruik?" vroeg hij nog steeds fronsend en met een beetje boosheid in zijn stem. "Wel ik denk het omdat je me nooit komt helpen bij iets en altijd gewoon TV gaat kijken terwijl ik al het werk doe," kreeg ik er met moeite uit en ik slikte even "en omdat je altijd gebruik maakt van mijn zwakheid terwijl ik iets niet wil." kreeg ik er weer met moeite uit en huilde harder. Hij keek me met grote ogen aan. Eerst met ongeloof en dan met pijn en verdriet. "Myuu, ik... ik... ik wil niet dat je je zo voelt. Het spijt me. Ik zal proberen een beter vriendje te zijn en mee te helpen in huis. En ik beloof je dat ik geen vinger naar je uitsteek totdat je zegt dat ik het mag." beloofde hij plechtig en maakte een kruis op zijn hart. "Nee." ik was het met dat laatste niet eens "Ik bedoel gewoon dat je het niet moet doen als ik zeg dat ik het niet wil." zei ik fronsend en hij grinnikte. "Sorry, ik heb het net beloofd." zei hij grinnikend en ik zuchtte. "Goed dan. Ik ga nu verder de eitjes bakken. Dek jij de tafel." commandeerde ik en hij grinnikte. "Ja, mevrouw." zei hij plagend en pakte borden en bestek uit de kast en legde ze netjes op tafel. Toen hij klaar was, kwam hij terug de keuken binnen met een grijns. "En wat kan ik nog doen, scha... Myuu?" vroeg hij en ik keek hem verbaasd aan. Waarom noemde hij me geen schatje? Was dat een teken dat hij boos op me was? "Gingka, ben je boos op me?" vroeg ik en hij keek nu verbaasd. "Nee, waarom denk je dat?" vroeg hij nog steeds verbaasd. "Omdat je 'schatje' wilde zeggen, maar je veranderde het snel naar 'Myuu'." legde ik uit en hij lachte. "Ja, het spijt me. Ik dacht dat je het niet zo leuk vind dat ik je 'schatje' noem." legde hij uit en ik lachte nu. "Nee, ik vind het heel fijn dat je me 'schatje' noemt." zei ik lachend en keek nu geniepig "Dat kreunde je gisteren en daarnet de hele tijd naar me: "Schatje, schatje, schatje, oh mijn schatje" zei je steeds. Het is zo lief. Mijn hart gaat er sneller van boenken." zei ik en hij kleurde. Hij probeerde -zag ik- ook een beschamend geval van mij te vinden. Toen opeens grinnikte hij en ik slikte. "Ja, maar jij zei wel steed: "Ja, meer." Dat vond ik ook fijn." zei hij grinnikend en thumb|left|202px|"Kus me." zei ze...ik kleurde ook. Hij kwam dichterbij, maar hield meteen halt en deinsde achteruit. "Sorry, ik was mijn belofte even vergeten." gaf hij toe en ik fronste. Ik nam zijn hoofd tussen mijn handen en trok zijn gezicht tot een paar centimeter van het mijne. "Kus me." beval ik en hij grinnikte. "Met alle plezier." zei hij en drukte zijn lippen om de mijne. Heel snel en ik zeurde. "Het eten, schatje." zei hij grinnikend en zette ook al drinken op tafel. Opeens herinnerde ik me de eieren. "Oh!" riep ik en keek snel terug naar de pan. Hij grinnikte even en verliet de keuken. ' '"Zo hier zijn de eieren met spek voor mijn schattie en de gewone eieren voor mezelf." zei ik met een grote glimlach en legde ons eten op tafel. Gingka glimlachte berouwvol terug en ik moest me inhouden om hem niet weer te zoenen. Maar begod wat kon die jongen mooi lachen! "Waarom begod kun jij zo mooi lachen?!" vroeg ik en ik had het pas door dat ik het zei toen Gingka me verbaasd aankeek. "Dus kan ik begod mooi lachen?" vroeg hij grijnzend. Ik bloosde als een gek. "Nee!" floepte ik er uit. "Dus ik kan niet mooi lachen?" vroeg hij speels beledigend. "Nee! Dat bedoelde ik niet! Je kunt wel mooi lachen! Nee, ik bedoel ja, ik bedoel... ja..." hoe deed hij dat? Hoe kon hij me zo gemakkelijk overhalen met dingen. "Sorry." zei hij opeens en toen ik opkeek, zag ik dat zijn ogen vol van spijt zaten. "Het geeft niets schattie." zei ik en drukte zachtjes mijn lippen op de zijne. Ik voelde mijn verlangen naar hem groeien. Ik maakte er een vurige kus van en hapte naar adem. Maar ik verlangde meer naar hem dan naar lucht. Hij probeerde me van hem weg te duwen, maar ik wrong me op zijn schoot. "Myuu, nee..." zei Gingka en probeerde me van hem af te duwen. Tevergeefs. Ik drukt me nog dichter tegen hem aan en hij gaf zich gewonnen. De tijd vloog weeral voorbij. Toen ik mijn ogen open deed, zag ik dat we samen op de grond lagen. Ik in mijn ondergoed en hij in zijn boxershort. Ik glimlachte. Ik voelde me vrolijk. Ik draaide me om zodat ik zijn gespierde borstkas zag. Ik grinnikte en volgde het patroon van zijn huid met mijn vinger. Ik bekeek zijn borstkas aandachtig. Hij is best gespierd, maar mijn broer is gespierder. Ik begon luider te grinniken en voelde aan zijn lippen met mijn vinger. Op mijn vinger voelde ik zijn zachte ademhaling. Zijn adem was zo warm en zo prettig. Ik kon me niet inhouden, sloot mijn ogen en kuste hem teder op de lippen. Ik voelde een gegrinnik. Ik opende mijn ogen en zag dat hij wakker was. "Goedenmorgen, schattie." zei ik en kuste hem weer, sneller deze keer. "Schatje, het is middag." zei hij lachend. Ik lachte met hem mee. "Wel, goedenmiddag dan schattie." ik kus hem weer snel. Hij grinnikte en keek me dan recht in de ogen aan. Zijn ogen waren serieus. "Myuu... de hoeveelste keer is dit al?" vroeg hij en zijn ogen stonden speels. "Euhm... de derde..." zei ik schaapachtig en hij lachte. "Gaan we dan nu eindelijk ons eten opeten, nu we er genoeg van hebben." zei hij grinnikend. Hij had het fout. Ik zou er nooit genoeg van krijgen. Nooit zou ik genoeg krijgen van hem. Nooit. Maar dat ging ik hem niet vertellen. "Ja, voor dat het nog kouder wordt." lachte ik en hij lachte met me mee. Ik had het gevoel dat dit een leuke dag ging worden. "Gingka, wat gaan we doen vandaag?" vroeg ik terwijl we over straat waren aan het wandelen. "Hmm... Wat wil je doen?" vroeg hij en keek me aan. Ik dacht na. "Bij jou zijn." gaf ik als antwoord en grinnikte. "Dat ben je al." zei hij en grinnikte met me mee. Weer dacht ik na. "Waarom gaan we niet wandelen aan het strand?" vroeg ik en hij knikte. Daar gingen we dan. Op weg naar het strand. Ik was blij dat we maar 3 kilometer hoefden te wandelen, maar hij vond dat niet. Hij wilde dat het minder was. Hij heeft 6 keer gerust onderweg waardoor we pas zeker meer dan 2 uur over 3 kilometer hebben gedaan!! Schandalig gewoon!! Wel we zijn er eindelijk geraakt... thumb|Ik bleef bang achter... "Gingka," begon ik na een tijdje terwijl we aan het zitten waren op het strand "ben jij ooit al eens eerder verliefd geweest?" vroeg ik en ik voelde hoe hij versteende. Ik keek op en zag dat zijn kaak verstrakte. "Gingka?" vroeg ik bezorgd en hij stond met een ruk op. "Gingka, wat..." maar ik kon mijn zin niet afmaken omdat ik onderbroken werd. "Dat gaat je niets aan! Het zijn jouw zaken niet! Bemoei je met je eigen zaken!" riep hij boos naar me en ik kromp ineen. Hij fronste en liep dan van me weg. Ik dacht dat dit een leuke dag ging worden, wel ik had het mis. Dit was een rampzalige dag! Ik stond op en liep in mijn eentje naar huis... ''Wordt vervolgd...'' Categorie:Myuu Categorie:Gingka Categorie:Tranen Categorie:Love Categorie:Romantiek Categorie:Drama Categorie:Anime Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Date Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Anime Categorie:Foto Galerij